


Herbata.

by coolkidbaf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, jednoczęściówka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolkidbaf/pseuds/coolkidbaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deszczowe popołudnie w dormitorium chłopców, ciepła herbata i przytulanie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Herbata.

-Wiesz, czasami porównuję was do herbat.  
W to szare, deszczowe popołudnie zostali sami w dormitorium. James i Peter byli w pokoju wspólnym, prawdopodobnie ucząc się lub usiłując zwrócić uwagę Lily Evans – albo oba. Ostatnimi czasy stali się mistrzami w łączeniu pożytecznego z przyjemnym i wydawało się nawet, że powoli ich plan zaczyna działać – Peter podciągnął się z eliksirów, a James utrzymywał, że Lily się do niego uśmiechnęła.  
Szum deszczu i szary, zimny świat za oknami sprawiał, że jedyne, na co mieli ochotę, to siedzenie pod kocem z kubkiem gorącej herbaty. Pogoda była idealna do przytulania się i drzemek, dlatego też ułożyli się wygodnie na stosie poduszek zabranych z łóżek kolegów i porozumiewali się od czasu do czasu sennymi głosami i serią mruknięć. Ich kończyny były splątanie w niemożliwe do rozwiązania supły, ale jakimś cudem było im wygodnie.  
Syriusz zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi na nietypowe wyznanie i położył mu głowę na ramieniu.  
\- Doprawdy? - jego głos był równie miękki jak włosy łaskoczące Remusa w szyję. Ten uśmiechnął się lekko i sięgnął po kubek z napojem.  
\- James jest herbatą owocową, słodką, kojarzy się z dzieciństwem i rodziną, letnimi wieczorami i śmiechem. - kontynuował, starannie dobierając słowa, żeby wyrazić wszystko, co kojarzyło mu się z tym konkretnym smakiem. Popijał myśli o przyjacielu delikatną białą herbatą i powoli zdawał sobie sprawę, jak uważnie Syriusz go obserwuje. - Peter jest zieloną. Jest odmienna w smaku od wszystkich innych, trochę wyjątkowa, jakby łagodniejsza i ma w sobie tę dziwną nutę, która sprawia, że tak ją lubisz.  
Odstawił kubek na szafkę nocną. Syriusz uśmiechnął się swoimi idealnie wykrojonymi ustami, które doprowadzały Remusa do szału i wymruczał pytanie:  
\- A ja?  
Remus wziął głęboki oddech i złapał dłoń swojego chłopaka, bawiąc się jego palcami. Zapadła cisza pełna wyczekiwania i niepewności, gdy Remus wpatrywał się w ich dłonie, a Syriusz w Remusa.  
\- Ty jesteś czarną. - zaczął – Jesteś mocny i uniwersalny, powszechnie lubiany. Masz milion różnych odsłon, można z tobą zrobić wszystko. Jesteś jak kameleon. I ciemny jak noc. - powiedział, teraz już przeczesując jego włosy dłonią. Oczy Syriusza błyszczały, gdy zawahał się przed wypowiedzeniem kolejnych słów. - Gdy zostawi się cię na dłużej samego, robisz się zbyt gorzki. Nie da się o tobie zapomnieć, bo zawsze zostawiasz swój smak w ustach, powodując ten cholerny niedosyt. Ale, na brodę Merlina, cudownie smakujesz z miodem.  
Syriusz roześmiał się i podniósł na ramionach, żeby usiąść okrakiem na wilkołaku. Po chwili już się pochylał, a Remus poczuł znajomy smak jego ust na swoich ustach. Delikatny, jakby trochę powstrzymywany uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy, gdy jego chłopak – jego czarna herbata – opadł na niego i ułożył głowę tuż nad jego obojczykiem, nosem muskając szyję. Zamknął oczy i pozwolił sobie rozkoszować się tym momentem, gdy nie liczyło się nic poza ciepłem ich ciał i oddechem Syriusza przy szczęce. Chyba zaczął odpływać w krainę marzeń sennych równie błogich jak to popołudnie, gdy usłyszał szept tak blisko ucha, że aż dostał dreszczy.  
\- Remus?  
\- Mhm?  
\- Ty nie jesteś herbatą. Jesteś kawą. Czasem nie pozwalasz mi spać po nocach, a czasem, jak kawa z mlekiem, odprężasz mnie i uspokajasz. Sprawiasz, że serce bije mi mocniej...  
Remus uśmiechnął się, nie otwierając oczu. Następne słowa Syriusza skwitował krótkim, zduszonym śmiechem.  
\- I uwielbiam zlizywać z ciebie piankę.

**Author's Note:**

> Z dedykacją dla całego chatu dumbrendonators, w szczególności flamunga (prawie się udusiłam jak przeczytałam ten komplement, okej) i SyriuszaWhite'a, za "roleplaya". Kc was kaczusie mocno! <3


End file.
